The sun is just hiding when it rains
by Newtonart
Summary: Newton and Theseus Scamander were abused by their father for too many years. Too many years of constant torment and harassment, Theseus couldn't stand it anymore. He had to get his brother out of the house, but was this worth it? Living on the dirty streets of New York City, trash thrown at him and his brother? Just wanna add this story is on Archive of our Own under Newtonart.
1. Chapter 1

Newton Scamander, age 17, struggled to keep one foot planted. He sat behind the old rusted dumpster shivering in the cold, a thin blanket wrapped around him tightly. A noise startled him awake.

"Brother, look what I found!"

Theseus Scamander, age 24, ran to his younger sibling holding something in a wet bag. He slumped down next to his brother, and handed the bag to him. Half of some old stale bread sat in hand.

"It's bread, I found it behind Kowalski's baked goods, you know, that pastry store! Eat it, it's good."

Newt looked at his brother mournfully. He didn't feel hungry these days, he was just tired. He laid his head back down curling up closer to the dumpster behind him to block out the cold autumn evening. Theseus sighed, he patted his brothers shoulder gently, his eyes wandering down to the mangled foot, guilt taking over.

8 years ago, Newt and Theseus lived with their father, Aldrich Scamander. He wasn't known for being nice or caring, often hurting both children when angered. He would beat Newt, when he was drunk, would force Theseus to do more chores than he could handle.

One difficult night, Aldrich forced his way through the front door. He yelled about his wife who had left him, storming up the stairs. Theseus did his best to protect his younger brother, holding him close, hugging him tightly against himself. The door flew open, Aldrich looking at Theseus, with bloodshot eyes.

"You filthy fucking boy, move!" Aldrich, screamed at Theseus, spit flying everywhere. He grabbed the older son by the neck, squeezing it before throwing him aside, his head colliding with the wall,

Aldrich, stepped towards Newt, grabbing him by the neck, his hold tighter than when he held Theseus.

"I asked you to clean the house!" He spat, "Did you clean the house boy!?"

Newt shook his head in fear, he didn't, he couldn't. Everything still hurt from last beating, why didn't he understand?

Aldrich's lip raised in a snarl, his hold tightened. "Stupid fucking boy, you never fucking listen do you!?" He threw Newt to the floor, hatred in his eyes as he grabbed Newt's leg and twisted the foot. A sickening wet crunch ripped through the room, Newt's screams soon flooded in, Theseus suddenly saw red. He grabbed the first blunt object he could find, an old glass and metal trophy, bashing it into the nearest breathing thing.

Aldrich maneuvered Newt's beaten leg to take the brute of the attack, the foots flesh was destroyed and crushed in an instant. Newt, blacked out as Theseus, pummeled his father to a pulp.

Once the red faded, Theseus finally realised what he had done, tears stained his eyes, fear took him over.  
"N-No no, I didn't he's not."

Theseus checked his father's pulse, feeling a weak beating, he quickly dialed 999 into the old landline, he balled on the phone everything before packing a backpack with clothes, food, money and medical supplies. He grabbed Newt, and ran out the front door into the streets.

Days passed where the brothers survived off of the little food they had, Newt's foot wrapped and cared for daily. Theseus had snuck him and his brother on a ship to America, hoping to start a new life there. It had seemed like a good plan at first, they got a room at a motel for some time, before running out of money. Now here they were, on the streets of the big apple, begging and digging through rubbish to survive. This was not the life Theseus wanted for his younger brother.

He looked at Newt, 8 years since they ran, 8 years spent scared and alone. Theseus wondered if he should call child services to take him to a proper home. He was still a minor, it would work out. But Newt would be crushed without his brother, they had avoided police and government officials on Newt's calls. Recently, Newt had caught something leaving the boy weaker than usual. He couldn't eat without gagging, he woke up late and had trouble standing. He was scared and worried his brother would die on the streets, and he wasn't prepared for that.

Theseus settled to petting his brothers messy hair, keeping him comfortable as he nibbled on a small portion of the bread.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFB

Percival Graves had passed by the same alleyway everyday for the past 5 months. He had noticed 2 boys spending a lot of time there. He had to assume the worst, going into the alleyway multiple times to find nothing, yet the boys continued to linger in the area. He worried for them both. Wondering why they were outside so often. He stepped out of his toasty SUV grabbing a pair of handcuffs and a few other items.

He couldn't hesitate this time, If the boys were there, they'd hear him and run like every other time. He had to move fast.

Quickly he rushed forward bumping into one of the boys, he grabbed an arm, and cuffed him quickly holding him down on the ground. The other boy had tried to run, but Percival was quick to react, grabbing him by the collar of his loose shirt before he could escape. He quickly ushered them to the SUV locking them in the back before giving a long breath of relief. He had finally caught the two, now to figure out who they were.

He looked through the window, the boys held close to each other. He noticed one was older, he had blue eyes, and dark brown hair, it was a bit overgrown and curled. The other boy was slimmer by far, his right foot looked terrible, his eyes were a green brown one of them misty and greyed, small amount of blood lingered on the edges of the other eye, he wondered what had caused it. His hair was much more of a mess than the others, bangs covered part of his face. He pulled his phone out texting, officer Abernathy.

"Need you to do search on two missing boys, one may be 20, the other 15."

He closed his phone tucking it back in his pocket before getting in the car. He turned the key and hit the gas.


	2. Chapter 2

Percival had sat in the waiting room of the hospital. 2 kids missing for 8 years, everyone assumed them dead, or forgotten. He had heard of the Scamander case years ago, an abusive man, caught in his house, officials and neighbours talking of two kids who lived with him. No one could find them, until now.

He looked at the papers in hand, Theseus Scamander, age 24, lying in bed peacefully, after being checked for numerous minor injuries, although, they said he would acquire a minor limp on his left leg, and minor dysfunction of his right arm.

However, Newton Scamander, was a different story, age 17, a minor, lied in bed with heavy bandages around his head, one covering his eye another wrapped around his leg. Percival winced when he saw it under good light, the bone was disfigured under the unhealthy skin. It couldn't properly support the boy, and the bones tended to shift with each step. Because of this, they were forced to remove the limb. They had also found a small sickness that had made its way into him.

Percival sat quietly rocking slightly in his seat, two kids, missing for 8 years, how long had they lived on the streets, right under their noses. He was worried about them both, Theseus was an adult by this point, only a few years younger than himself, Newt was still a kid, he was considered a minor. He grabbed his phone dialing a number quickly, slightly panicked.

A woman walked into the hospital with a elegant grace. She headed towards the counter clearing her throat, "Scamander please."

"Uh, 3rd floor, room 3E." The attendant quickly said.

The woman walked to the elevators, two young girls following. The three of them stood in the elevator patiently, waiting for the doors to open.

Percival looked up when the elevator doors opened, "Seraphina Picquery, Goldsteins." He smiled at the two young girls. The Goldstein sisters, who lost their parents at a young age, used to live with Sera, she took them in when their parents died.

"Mr. Graves, why are we here?" Tina asked. She was 19 years old, and headstrong. Hoping to fulfill a career fighting against crime. She had moved out and gone to living in a nice small apartment, run by a landlady who didn't allow men or pets into the buildings. Her sister queenie was a different story, she was 28, and married to a bloke named Jacob Kowalski, a nice hearty man who ran an amazing bakery, around the street he found the boys. The two of them lived together, while Seraphina moved into her own apartment later. Graves finally found his voice responding to the younger goldstein, "I needed Sera, but I guess she invited you two as well?"

"No, we were having lunch, when you texted her an 'urgent' message." Tina's voice held some sass to it, her hands on her hips.

Percival looked to Sera, "Two boys, no home, no money, what should i do? One's a minor, the other is an adult."

Sera cocked her head and smiled. "Take them in."

"What?'

"Take the boys in and care for them, or at least the minor, they need someone to care for them, why not you?" Sera responded, a hint of disbelief in her voice. Percy nodded slightly, it seemed like a good plan, but he wasn't sure.

After some thought he finally decided, "Ill care for them and help Theseus, with money and living if he chooses not to stay with me. His brother, will have to stay with me for the time being. So I'll arrange it once they wake up."

Seraphina nodded her head. "Percy, you'll be fine."

Theseus blinked his eyes open, a bed, lights, a roof, food? He shot up, "Newt!" A nurse ran to him gently placing a hand on his shoulder, "Relax, he's okay, eating but okay. Please calm down."

Theseus didn't trust her, his eyes continued wandering the room. Finally he spotted his brother, a nurse sat near him helping him with the spoons full of warm chicken broth. He smiled watching his brother eat, his eyes wandered the body, the smile dropping seeing the bandaged leg. "What happened to his leg!?"

The nurse jumped spilling some of the soup, "His leg was badly damaged Mr. Scamander, we needed to amputate the limb, it had an infection and the bones were impossible to fix. We had no choice. We've talked to him and his legal guardian about a prosthetic, we've decided on a cheap simple plain black one, that will act as a temporary, therapy device, to get him used to it."

Theseus' narrowed his eyes, this wasn't right. "Why didn't you run this past me and what do you mean 'Legal Guardian'?! IM HIS LEGAL GUARDIAN!"

The nurse pushed him back down on the bed into a lying position, "No you are not. You are a 24 year old man with no money, or living accommodations, we cannot let you care for Newton, but, Percival Graves has offered to take both of you in. Mostly Newton, because he's a minor."

By this time Newt had noticed Theseus' voice. "Seus! Hey it's okay, Im okay. Just, getting used to, colour issues, in one eye and a missing foot. It's interesting." His voice was soft, and quiet, but his brother seemed calmer than usual.

"Fine, but this, Percival Graves I'd prefer if i lived with you, or stayed near you." He smiled, "I'd make me feel better for you."

Just then Percival Graves, the man himself walked in. "Newton Scamander, we will be leaving tomorrow at 10:45 am. See you then, and Theseus Scamander, you are free to join, I have more than enough space and money to care for both of you. Does that sound good?"

Theseus nodded, his intense glare burning holes into his stupid, straight, iron pressed neck tie. "THAT STUPID TIE!"

"What?" Percival looked shocked at the random comment.

"Uh i said that outloud?" Theseus asked suddenly. Everyone in the room laughed, even Newt. Theseus' smile widened more, hearing that laugh was the best thing he could've seen and heard in years. Finally his brother would be safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Newt shuffled into the large Manhattan apartment, it was certainly luxury he had never seen before. He stayed close to his brother who shielded him from Percival's glare, he had a "father" figure before, he wasn't sure if he was ready for another one. Sure it had been years but the trauma stayed with him, like a male anglerfish to a female. In short, he was scared. He tugged Theseus' hand a few times and when his brother leaned down to listen he whispered,

"Seus, I'm scared, I'm not so sure about this."

He didn't expect his brother to wince slightly, "Little one, the world is big, this is the best we have so far, he won't separate us, but other people will, we have to stick together, right? Like er, a pack of lions?"

Newt gave a quick smile, before correcting, "a PRIDE of lions Theseus, but I think we're more like a group of foxes. We're both pretty stealthy, and we can move pretty fast, like foxes."

Theseus gave a nice flashy smile in return, "We're also redheads like foxes." He began rubbing Newt's mess of hair, kneading his hands through his scalp a bit. "We need haircuts, don't we?"

Newt nodded slightly, he then jumped when a knock came from the door. The man, Mr. Graves opened it, with a warm welcome. Newt didn't expect 3 women to enter. Two were clearly adults, the third, he wasn't sure. She looked young enough to be in school, but she was clearly older than him.

The two of them made eye contact for a brief second, Newt was unsure, he quickly hid behind his brother again, his mind running miles. Women were people, but he had never met a woman who would hurt him. Even on the street the women rarely bothered them. He wasn't sure what to do, but he felt a bit more relaxed with them in the room. He couldn't figure out why.

"What do we owe this visit Sera, Goldsteins?" Newt, jumped hearing Percival's voice. His heart raced slightly. When he was in the hospital the idea of having Mr. Graves as a guardian, seemed nice, but now that it had happened, he felt all memories of his father abusing and pushing him around. The masculinity to the voice certainly scared him, it reminded him of father.

"We're here to see your new residences, wish them luck and happiness and give them some gifts, that's all." It was Seraphina who spoke up first. Newt, didn't scare as badly hearing her voice. He kinda liked it, it held a the same tone, yet the words came out differently.

"Tina, why don't you give Newt, your gift."

Tina stepped forward, she looked at the younger Scamander, he looked incredibly uncomfortable, his green eye peeking out from under his fringe, it was a beautiful colour, she stood there staring, watching his eyes dart everywhere else, mostly at the floor. A gentle hand on the shoulder snapped her out of the trance, in which she noticed Queenie, was smiling.

She frowned at Queenie before shuffling over to Newt, a small box in hand, "I know, you just moved in, but I was told by your brother you really liked animals, and before you ask, yes, we did run this past Percival. We, uh found him on the streets not long ago, don't know what breed he is, but we think you might need him more than us."

Newt was confused, he took the box gently, it was heavier than expected. He opened the lid and saw a small canine creature curled up on top of a blanket. Surprisingly the animal was asleep. He looked at Tina, a warm smile on his face. "T-thank you."

He had never received a gift like this, he remembered the times, he tried to help some of the animals near the house whenever he could, his father always shooing them away or kicking them. In the small amounts of time he and Theseus could leave the house, they always went to the library or animal shelter where Newt would take in all the information he could. Even when they were homeless, Theseus tried to get them into libraries and Zoo's which allowed Newt to keep up with his interest.

He carefully took the puppy out of the box, holding him tightly, "Does he have a name?"

Tina shook her head, "we just called him Picky, cause he's been very picky about everything, from his sleeping spot to his food."

Newt smiled again, he petted the animal gently, "Then how bout, Pickett, it's more of a name than Picky, though we can use it as a nickname."

Tina smiled nodding her head, "Sounds great, any idea what breed he might be?"

Newt looked down at the animal again. He noted the little pointed ears, the markings on its face, little triangles under the eyes a dark line running down the nose, it's coat was a little scruffy, oh god, "Ms. Goldstein this er, "dog" might be a wolf, or a wolf dog mutt."

He pointed to the markings on the face and the ear size and shape, even the paws were on the big size. The tail straight, this wasn't a pure dog, whatever it was.

Tina looked down shocked, "well uh, more the reason for you to take him, he'll be under better care with you, right?"

The pup's eyes opened, it yawned a little yawn before looking around, his little grey, blue eyes made contact with the young humans green eyes, he just felt safe, this was his human now, his, no one else's. That's what he decided. He liked the other humans, but this one smelled much better.

Newt squeaked in surprise when the puppy started jumping, trying to lick his face. He was going to keep this puppy then, until it proved it needed better housing than an apartment. For it's puppyhood, he could stay, he hoped.

Theseus watched the pup and his young brother play, Tina joining too. It was nice to see his brother act his age, he rarely got to see it. He mouthed a "thank you" to Seraphina smiling.

"Now now, Mr Scamander, don't think we forgot you." She handed him a white envelope, which Theseus opened gratefully. In it was 500$ with a piece of paper, full of fine print and a needed signature. "What is this?"

"A job we are offering. It isn't glamorous but it will pay for now. Basically we need someone at the station to serve us hand and foot, why? We're lazy. What do you think?" Seraphina and Percival both waited for the older brothers response.

"Y-yes, sure yes! Thank you very much!" Theseus smiled, then frowned. "Wait, my brother gets a puppy, and I basically become a slave? How's this fair?"

Percival snickers, and Sera raised a brow in interest, "Mr Scamander, you'd be a paid slave and it's fair because you're an adult, welcome to the world glad you decided to join us."


	4. Chapter 4

One month had passed since Newt, and Theseus were saved by Percival Graves. Both boys had settled well into their new lives. Theseus went to work with Percival everyday helping people around the station quickly making a name for himself within the ranks.

Newt, had found it quite difficult compared to Theseus. He was enrolled in an online schooling course, to help him catch up with other kids his age. But, his missing leg led to some physical difficulties. While he could still walk, it was harder to travel without needed assistance, and his right eye, had lost its focus making it difficult for him to see properly too. His leg was still healing, the prosthetic offering some help but the injury would still cause him pain. This led to round the clock care from nurses on Newt's part but, amazingly to Newt, Pickett, had taken well to his new life too, constantly following Newt around the apartment. Newt, was able to enrol Pickett, in some service animal classes with the help of Percival. He was trained to follow simple commands, and retrieve certain objects around the house.

Newt had been visiting Tina as often as possible. Sneaking in and out of the apartment with Pickett following. He liked Mr. Graves, but the idea of having a father still freaked him out. Besides, Tina was trustworthy, as far as he could tell.

"Newt, would you like some milk in your tea?"

Newt looked up to see Tina, carrying a tray of tea and cookies, he smiled at her fondly, setting his leg onto the ground.

"Y-yes please, and perhaps a bit of honey." He looked at her taking in her features as best as he could before blushing.

Tina smiled at the blush, as she poured some milk into his cup. She had grown quite fond of the younger Scamander, and loved all of his awkward quirks and habits. She patted Pickett's head and placed a bowl of raw meat down for the dog. Having kept some of the meat Newt, had bought for Pickett. The dog licked her hand, tail wagging before digging in.

"T-thanks." He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"No problem."

"T-Tina, I-I er, i-its not, I-i don't mean t-to offend you, i-in a-any way, but er" Newt looked at her for a second before looking away. "N-never mind, i-its dumb."

Tina giggled softly, "Say it, I won't mind."

"Y-your eyes, the shade of your eyes, remind me of a fire within a pool of water, er w-what im trying to say is, y-your eyes are like a salamanders. They're beautiful." Newt was staring at the floor but his words were sincere and gentle. She could only find the truth in them and it made her feel bubbly.

"Newt, you're 17 right? Your birthday is in a few weeks, once you hit 18, I'd like for you to go to dinner with me. It would be my gift to you. How does that sound?"

Newt looked up, both eyes wide, "L-like a d-date?"

Tina smiled, "Like a date. So, what do you say?"

"Yes."

Newt was dropped off at home by Seraphina, he quietly hobbled through the front door, letting it close with a slam. Pickett already racing towards his bedroom door, opening it, with the rope that had been tied to the handle.

"Thanks mate" He rubbed the dogs head, who barked happily, racing forwards and jumping onto his spot on the bed.

Newt sat down, on the bed next to Pickett. He texted Theseus that he was home early, then Percival, waiting for the nurse to arrive.

Newt had been typing away on his online course when the door slammed. He jumped a bit and turned looking at a man, who had a few medical things with him. He was new and odd. He had white hair and two different coloured eyes, the way he held himself made newt feel very uncomfortable.

"Newton, sorry to startle you, I am new, I've been sent by doctor Minerva to check on you this afternoon." The man smiled, but it didn't feel friendly.

"W-who are you? Where's Peter?" Newt, sat back in his desk chair holding the arm rests tightly, usually if there was a change, Nurse Peter would tell him ahead of time.

"Oh relax sweet stuff. Pete just had a last minute job. My name is Gellert Grindelwald, and I must say, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Newt had heard that name from Graves countless times he was a criminal wasn't he? Why was he here posing as a replacement nurse. This made no sense.

"L-look, I-I-I'd want to believe you, b-but I just dont. H-how did you even get into the house?" Newt had been slowly shuffling his phone out of his pocket, ready to dial the police.

"Nurse Peter gave me a key to get in. That way I could check on you." Gellert approached Newt slowly, tracking his movements.

Newt's hand hit nine on the dial pad of the phone before suddenly an arm shot out, twisting the phone out of his grip. Gellert was close to his face, the grip on his arm was getting tighter and tighter.

"Now listen here little lizard, you contact the police, and I will make your life worse than the streets." He growled the words into his ear, his knee brought up between Newt's legs silencing the younger males whimpers quickly. "Now, why on earth would Percy, go and take in something like you, a broken useless scrap? Perhaps guilt?" Gellert's knee was crushing Newt's crotch as the man had leaned closer to his face, Newt didn't even notice that pickett was both muzzled and chained to the bed the pain escaping the younger male through the form of tears and muffled cries.

Suddenly, his phone rang from his pocket. Gellert growled again, releasing Newt's arm his hold, his knee however did not lift, keeping the boy pinned painfully. "Now listen here Lizard, if you tell anyone, anyone at all about this visit, I will make sure everything in your life falls apart within a second. You may think you're safe, but your knight in shining armour just made your life a lot more dangerous."

Gellert slammed his knee right into Newt's groin relishing the loud cry. He got up quickly, writing a few things on a note pad before leaving. "My old puppet got himself some pets. I pity them both." The man whispered under his breath before leaving the room.

Newt sat in his chair, his hand wrapped around his lower region. What the hell was he talking about, what pets!? Newt heard a whimper and ran to Pickett, unchaining the dog quickly and tossing the muzzle in the rubbish. "Pickett boy, I'm so sorry he did that!" He hugged the dog tightly. Jumping when his phone went off again.

He looked at it, a text from Theseus, a picture of an article.

 **Gellert Grindelwald, last seen in New York City.**

 _'_ _Stay safe little brother.'_


End file.
